landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
If We Hold On Together
| writer=Diana Ross James Horner Will Jennings| singers=Diana Ross Aria Noelle Curzon Anndi McAfee| musicians=| release=November 18, 1988 (United States; on The Land Before Time) 1991 (United States; on The Force Behind the Power) | format=| genre=| length=4 minutes, 9 seconds| }} "If We Hold On Together" was the first song used in The Land Before Time film series, and the only lyrical song used in the original film. The song was written and originally performed by singer/songwriter Diana Ross. It later was performed by Anndi McAfee and Aria Noelle Curzon for a limited edition plushie;A post on Anndi McAfee's blog. Retrieved on September 17th, 2012. their version of the song also appeared in the first The Land Before Time sing-along songs video, after The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock was released. Ross co-wrote the song with James Horner and Will Jennings. It is listed in her albums, A Gift of Love,Lyrics of Diana Ross song "If We Hold On Together" at www.metrolyrics.com Retrieved on July 21st, 2008. and The Force Behind the Power. It was also performed by Jordin Sparks on American Idol in 2007. Lyrics Diana Ross verison Don't lose your way With each passing day You've come so far Don't throw it away Live believing Dreams are for weaving Wonders are waiting to start Live your story Faith, hope and glory Hold to the truth in your heart If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Dreams see us through to forever Where clouds roll by For you and I Souls in the wind Must learn how to bend Seek out a star Hold on to the end Valley, mountain There is a fountain Washes our tears all away Words are swaying Someone is praying Please let us come home to stay If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Dreams see us through to forever Where clouds roll by For you and I When we are out there in the dark We'll dream about the sun In the dark we'll feel the light Warm our hearts, everyone If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Dreams see us through to forever As high as souls can fly The clouds roll by For you and I Anndi McAfee and Aria Noelle Curzon's version Anndi Don't lose your way With each passing day You've come so far Don't throw it away Live believing Dreams are for weaving Wonders are waiting to start Aria Live your story Faith, hope and glory Hold to the truth in your heart Both If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Dreams see us through to forever Where clouds roll by For you and I Aria Souls in the wind Must learn how to bend Seek out a star Hold on to the end Valley, mountain There is a fountain Washes our tears all away Waves are swaying Someone is praying Please let us come home to stay Both If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Dreams see us through to forever As clouds roll by For you and I Anndi When we are out there in the dark We'll dream about the sun Both In the dark, we'll feel the light Warm our hearts, everyone Aria If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Both Dreams see us through to forever As high as souls can fly The clouds roll by For you and I Reception The song became a hit in Japan, and remained in the number one position for twelve weeks. Among fans of the series, it is widely regarded as one of the best songs in any of the films. References External Links *Anndi McAfee and Aria Noelle Curzon's version of the song on Youtube.com Category:Songs